Edge-light area light source apparatuses, which are applied to liquid crystal display devices, provided with white light-emitting diodes as point light sources are practically used. If point light sources are arranged along one side of a light guide, non-uniformity in luminance easily occurs around a light incident surface near the point light sources. To solve such a problem, a technique of, for example, providing the light incident surface with recesses or projections having an anisotropic shape which is long in a direction perpendicular to a light emitting surface is suggested.